Galactic Alliance
Mission In Our Conflict The Galactic Alliance declares its absolute opposition to the Galactic Empire. Born out of subterfuge and violence against the Galactic Republic, the Empire is regarded as neither legitimate nor permanent. The Imperial movement is an outlaw in the galactic community and the Alliance is determined to bring our Imperial and Sith enemies to justice or justice to them. All reasonable and just means will be used with all due haste. In Our Concord The Galactic Alliance affirms the unique worth of each sentient being and sovereign government and offers support to attain self-determination and independent success. The members cultivate an environment that integrates common values and the guidance of the Force to enhance and support development and to prepare for effective engagements in both peace and war. The values found in the Treaty Preamble serve as a lens through which to view the galaxy, our way of being in relationship with each other and where the potential of each member is affirmed. Values A reverence and respect for the ideals of the Galactic Republic As members of the galactic community, we strive to support all sovereign peoples in their journeys toward strength and independence; to encourage them to express themselves through peace, trade, and friendship with others; and to work towards putting their abilities into action for the betterment of the galaxy around us. A member centered philosophy We are committed to advocating for member needs and concerns, and keep this at the core of our work as we create a just and peaceable galaxy for all to develop as they choose. An appreciation for differences We strive to provide opportunities that expose members to different viewpoints, attitudes and beliefs to open their minds. These are critical as we advocate for a community of respect and responsibility between galactic neighbors. Treaty Preamble His Majesty The King of the Confederation of Falleen Noble Clans, The Honorable Leaders of the Rogue Squadron, The Consuls of the Triumvirate Coalition, The Council of The Jedi Order, The Grand Seneschal and High Council of the Krath Dynasty, and The Honorable Chief of State and The Honorable Senate of the Republic, Confirming their attachment to the principles of liberty, democracy, and respect for personal rights and the rule of law, Desiring to deepen the solidarity between their peoples, Anxious to help one another by expanding their economic and military might, Aware of the responsibility to speak ever increasingly with one voice and to act more effectively to protect their common interests and independence, Considering that galactic peace can only be regained by creative efforts in opposition to the Galactic Empire and the forces of evil and lawlessness, Convinced that the Republic ideal and all that it stands for remains desirable and indispensable, Have decided to adopt a Treaty and establish: The Galactic Alliance. Highlights * Assistance with economic development, including prospecting, production, and sale. * Sharing of technological assets, know how and expertise. * A common defense - an attack on one is an attack on all. * Coordination of military activities. External links *Galactic Alliance *Falleen Federation *New Republic *Rogue Squadron *Triumvirate Coalition *Jedi Order *Krath Dynasty *Pentastar Alignment *Ailon Nova Guard Category:Non Faction Group